darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-28 - Infanta Valentine and the Flying Underwear
Corellia: Abandoned Warehouse Sagging, run-down, badly worn, this duracrete structure has a synth-timber interior that is just beginning to peel. It is a cavernous space, dimly illuminated by the lights of treasure ship row that filter in through filthy windows and holes in the ceiling. The floor was once able to hold massive amounts of cargo, but is now broken up with massive chunks of debris that have fallen in, with the occasional old rusty crate still lying in the warehouse. Players: Things: Infanta Valentine Abyssin Glowstick Ravers army Tuil Hardcore Wookiee Groupies army Windom Kambei Adoring Mass of Quarrens army Pesiro Daemyun Obvious exits: Doorway door into The Bloated Bantha. Sliding Door towards Treasure Ship Row. OOC You say, "sweet" OOC You say, "hardcore groupies!" Hardcore Wookiee Groupies STATUS: Hardcore Wookiee Groupies is a unit of 10 Wookiees. They are armed with Hunting Spears and wear no obvious armor. Rock on, Infanta. That's what a crude spray-painted banner on the back of this abandoned warehouse says. A makeshift stage has been erected as if by secret agents under dead of night. It's rather crude and awkward, but it has giant amplifiers and an immense kit of drums with a power hammer to drive them to excesses of crash. There are also lamiphones set up every few yards. And a curtain hangs in front of a hole in the wall--a crude dressing room. Fans and admirers have already arrived. Infanta Valentine and the Exploding Stars are not a highly popular band, but on a world with many billions of inhabitants, even a tiny fanbase is enough to provide a few hundred admirers pretty easily. The atmosphere is tense already. The band is nowhere to be seen. COMBAT: Amalfiel Renatalis wields his Retractile Claws. The ravers, the groupies and the (not so) adoring mass grumble before the stage. A mosh pit of sorts has formed for entertainment as someone near the back plays canned music from the Exploding Stars' latest album. But the crowd is growing restless by the minute. Pesiro has dressed down, but obviously not down enough. The stiff Sullust President is wearing a button down shirt and decent slacks. It seems casual is something that the Sullustan does not do. Pesiro frowns deeply as he glances around at the managerie before him and turns to look at the individual that brought him. "This better be good... or I am going to bury you in paperwork." Daemyun mills about towards the back of the warehouse. The tall man silent, with his arms crossed his chest, he watches in a stoic manner, awaiting the show to start. Tuil Lindo stands near the main door along with ten men of Corellian Security. They wear riot gear and look ready in case things get ugly. The Jedi himself is dressed as always in his brown outer robe. In each ear, he has plugs against the noise, though one of them could also be a comlink receiver... He watches and waits for whatever is going to happen to happen. A Rodian with a shock of blonde hair struts out onto the stage with a synthtar, and plays a towering power chord which could potentially deafen if it weren't for the deftness with which he muffles it. Sucker-mouth forming a grin, he wiggles his pierced ear-stalks and takes up his position on stage. "Sorry," he says cheerfully, "but Infanta is smashing a droid in the back. She'll be out momently." There is a ripple of laughter from fans who appreciated her confessional ballad 'Droid Hate,' a composition in the popular fringe style called Esbalat. Others scowl. A black clad teenager calling himself 'Lupus' is in the middle of the mosh pit. It seemed like the best place for him to be. He was standing, with an unusual sort of room about him. People were being pushed around, shoulder to shoulder, toe to toe, but Lupus seemed to be standing quite comfortably in his own small pocket of the pit. He was waiting eagerly for the band to start. Beside Tuil, always these days it seems, is Windom Kambei. The younger Jedi, wearing a matching brown robe, stands with his arms crossed and his feet spread as he eyes those gathered for this 'concert.' Rem quite literally wiggles in through the old, beaten doors, trying not to make too much noise as she's later than expected. Off-duty, she's dressed colorfully, maybe even dangerously, in leather. She lingers in the back of the crowds for a while, quietly watching. Tuil glances over at Rem as she appears. Seeing her in her off-duty clothes, he lets her go and turns his attention back to the stage. Just then, the hardcore Wookiee groupies start howling with eagerness and the senior Jedi glances at Windom. "Take a fire team and cover that side of the warehouse, would you?" Vires squeezes past the huge sliding doors and arrives inside the warehouse. Braken squeezes past the huge sliding doors and arrives inside the warehouse. Kalira squeezes past the huge sliding doors and arrives inside the warehouse. Crash-crash-crash-crash-boom! Out of the 'dressing room' hole in the wall bounds a Bith in a sexy black suit, wearing a skinny tie which totally exaggerates his already-huge head. He approaches the drums and sits down. "She is coming," the Bith says gravely. To fans, such as they are, this Bith is Yes. Day-job: Corsica lawyer. But by night, drummer. A Twi'lek comes strutting lazily out next, carrying a strange instrument known as a whistlebass, a deep, deep set of bagpipes perfect for setting a beat. Players: Things: Anakin Skywalker CorSec Riot Squad Alpha army Infanta Valentine Abyssin Glowstick Ravers army Tuil Hardcore Wookiee Groupies army Windom Kambei Adoring Mass of Quarrens army Amalfiel Renatalis armed Pesiro Daemyun Lazlo Vires Rem Lupus Braken Kalira Obvious exits: Doorway door into The Bloated Bantha. Sliding Door towards Treasure Ship Row. Windom nods. He motions at the CorSec cops and a few of them peel away from the unit. Windy leads his team towards the side of the warehouse next to the door leading to the Bantha. Braken makes his way into the wharehouse wiht Kalira next to him. He turns to her and says "hopefully we are not too late Vires follows in after Braken and Kalira, looking like he'd just been batted around by a giant snidd. Well, infact... Anyway. He saunters in heavily, hands in his jacket pockets. Looking for some excitement to pile onto his...excitement. Kalira nods in reply and says, "Looks like they're still setting up," she murmurs. A green-robed figure stalks through the crowds. The man watches the floor stoically, allowing the absence of other feet to guide his path through the warehouse. Oddly enough, his twisty-turny path through the unoccupied spaces in the crowd lead the man directly next to Tuil Lindo. "This is a much more suitable event, if you ask me," he says to Tuil, bowing slightly. Braken nods and muttles through the crowds towards the seats for himself, kalira and Vires "Excuse me...pardon me...sorry..Oopps was that your drink, I am sorry...okay here we are" Braken settles into his seat and watches the show.. Pesiro glances at the Whites aide that has 'encouraged' him to show up. "Those are supposed to be instruments?" Pesiro frowns as he looks back toward the stage with his visored gaze. The Abyssins wave their glowsticks in the air and dance around provocatively, the male and female dance partners earning stares even from the most hardcore groupies. But with the arrival of the Twi'lek on stage, they seem to be quite into it. One couple, hand in hand, head for the open doorway into the backroom of the Bantha for some privacy. Daemyun continues to quietly look onm though at some of the stage thatrics his stoic expression becomes a smirk. At the entrance of the late comers he watches them a moment and after a moment turns his gaze back to the stage. Weaving through the room in Braken's wake, Kalira neatly sidesteps where she can and eases past those that don't have room to move either, nods to Vires and slips into the seat beside Braken with a sigh of triumph. Suddenly there is a brief commotion as two CorSec officers who've been circulating through the crowd suddenly grab a human. They lead him back to Tuil and show the Jedi their evidence: spice. Tuil shakes his head and waves for them to escort the man away. Tuil then looks over at Lazlo and smiles. "Let's see if Infanta is as good as she's made out to be." "You two have fun." Vires says to his companions with a wink, "I need to mingle." And by mingle, he of course, meant that he needed to find drinks. He wanders off into the crowds, just another rugged figure among many. The curtain is abruptly thrust back, and a pale girl with short black hair comes out of the 'dressing room,' wearing a criminally short red dress, fishnet tights, and a cut-off leather jacket with the sleeves chopped off. On one finger she has a segmented ring, and cradled in her arms is a Stradivabatago synthtar, its cherry wood finish complemented by its antenna rings. Its holostrings are blue and glow half an inch off the bridge. A surprisingly elegant, sensitive instrument, in the classical mold, for such a punkish crew. "Heeeeere she is," sniggers the Twi'lek, "Infanta Valentine!" Infanta walks up to the front of the makeshift stage and says flatly, in a raspy death-stick-ravaged voice, "Hey, this is Infanta, and these are the Exploding Stars. I hope you're ready." Rem gives Tuil a wave, spotting him in the back of the warehouse, a wide grin on her face. Feeling bold then, the small woman vanishes into the crowds to pop up at in front of the stage, joining in the excited cheering and yelling of the hardcore fans. Orange spot lights train on the stage, and red beams blaze into the crowd. The Bith drummer activates his drum hammer, starting off with a light shiver-tap ... A huge Wookiee standing next to Rem looks at her and barks and then motions as if asking her if she wants to sit on his shoulders. Braken turns to Kalira and whispers.."Hmm quite excited, won't you agree" He gives her a quiet smile and then looks to the performance Amalfiel Renatalis slips quietly in, inconspicuous in a hooded robe, the fur of it covering his hair but not his pretty face. An Abyssin groupie eyes him and blows him a one-eyed kiss, thinking him a human female. Ah well, all humans look alike anyway. Kalira settles into her seat and tilts her head slightly, glances around the room then gives a subtle nod to Braken, "I'm sure it will be," she replies in a quiet voice. Pesiro glances at the aide. "Orange spotlights? Is this some sort of fire sale on toiletries?" Pesiro inquires as he is obviously a bit too 'square' for this crowd. Daemyun openly chuckles, a grin forming on his face as he watches the rock show begin "This may well be as good as promised." he says to some random man next to him. as he continues to lean against the back wall, though he does begin to bob his hgead to the beat, a slight movement seen within his cowl. "I'm not going to lie, Knight Lindo," Lazlo says to the Knight. His quiet voice is barely audible above the music. "I find myself slightly uncomfortable at these things, you know, since joining the Order." Lazlo glances around at the funseekers and then back to Tuil, shrugging his shoulders. Lupus looks up at Infanta as she runs out onto the stage, he laughed looking at her outfit and her antics on-stage. Then.. a sharp feeling in the back of his mind. He turned, eyeing through the crowd as best as possible. He spotted Lazlo. Lupus turned around, a snarl sounded from his vocabulator. The mosh pit was definately the best place to be. He began to remove the pipes and wires twirled and twisted around his body, throwing them off under people's feet around him, using the now excited crowd as a cover as they crush and pulverise his old attire. He pulled over the hood from his jacket, his hands securing his equipment underneath. His change went quickly, and his attention was stolen again by the familiar girl onstage. Braken listens to the beat and the pilot/businessman can't help but sit back and enjoy the sweet vibes coming off of the instrument. The arcona bobs his triangular head slightly side to side with beat and his yellow eyes take in the stage. Tuil looks to Lazlo and nods. "There is more here than meets the eye, that's for sure. But we must trust in the Force and wait for it to show itself." He turns back to watch the crowd and Infanta on stage in the distance. There is a sudden crash of metallic music as the whistlebass begins to blow its deep, ominous, thumping segmented whistle, varying its tune by intensity and rhythm rather than by pitch changes. It is like blunted thunder rattling along, rattling out a rhythm. Then the Rodian synthtarist starts up a rhythm line, in the Merr Sonn syncopeep style, with shivers and shudders every beat. The drummer activates wind-chimes which shimmer over the rhythm line. The melody kicks in with an aggressive but plaintive wail as the antique Stradivabatago in Infanta's hands shudders with music, adding an Old Core touch to the whole thing. The tune lifts like a starship from some distant cave-spaceport, and then the girl's raspy voice starts singing. "Comin' out of a store I strike my death-stick off -- I toss it down and grind it out Swoops comin' past me down the street I toss one back and grind one out ..." She throws back her head, swaying back and forth. "Yeah. You're right," Lazlo says firmly -- knowingly -- to Tuil. The green-robed man folds his arms across his chest and glances over at the stage. "I can't say I particularly enjoy this music." After a short pause, Lazlo furrows his brow, suddenly feeling dark eyes peering at him briefly. He narrows his eyes and moves his eyes from the stage to the crowd. Pesiro clears his throat... either for the smoke in the air upsetting his lungs or the music upsetting his ears. "This is music? They are playing the same four chords and... that is hardly singing... a bunch of untrained Kowakian monkey-lizards could make music like that..." A tall young man slips through the huge sliding doors and into the abandoned warehouse, squinting into the crowd. Anakin crosses his arms and tries to enjoy himself, but he looks confused. A rain of underwear begins as the first young being throws his boxer shorts up on stage at Infanta's feet. A wolf whistle follows in honor of the singer's outfit. Nodding excitedly to the wookie, Rem hops up and down. Her size gives her a good view of.. well.. not much, but a good wookie shoulder would put her obnoxiously above stage level. Braken looks to Kalira for a moment then comments as the underwear begins flying to the stage."Hmmm..for Infanti sake I hope those are all clean..with this roady groupy crowd..I wouldn't be surprise if there were some that weren't" Looks back the large fan of groupies Kalira actually blinks a few times at the rain of boxers, tilts her head slightly towards Braken to hear his remark, then covers her mouth with one hand as she laughs. "Oh, the awfulness of that mental image!" is her whispered reply before she starts to laugh again. The drummer abruptly switches to a faster tempo, and equally abruptly, turns his body halfway and activates a megabell, and then another--boxlike instruments that clang to a frequency of great iron. GONG! GONG! GONG! The Rodian's synthtar smoothly begins an ascending arpeggio, the notes raw around the edges but pure at the center. Infanta's synthtar switches to rhythm, but with subtle variations that hint at melancholy. This is Infanta Valentine and the Exploding Stars at their most eclectic; it sounds like a cathedral on fire in mid-liturgy. The girl in the tiny red dress dodges flying underwear and leaps up onto a chunk of concrete, playing her synthtar still more rapidly, and throwing her head back. She opens her mouth into an O and sings a wordless scale which slides from a low growl to a high, clear soprano. The Wookiee encircle's Rem's waist and lifts her up in a great upward motion, up up up! And with surprisingly graceful moves, she is suddenly sitting on the Wookiee's shoulder. There are sudden cries of annoyance from behind the Wookiee, but the Wookiee and his friends turn and roar (a sound that rivals even the music from the huge amps). The annoyed ones fall silent and push through the crowd for better positions. Amalfiel Renatalis lurks in shadows, his mismatched eyes misting over as he stares out at the girl on the stage. When underwear is flung, the hooded figure seems to consider conforming to the common trend, but thinks better of it. Maybe if he were wearing some. Braken smiles and watches the magnitude of the light show behind the stage as the musics continues to flow and rock. The arcona seems delighted by all of this and then turns his head slightly to the audience as something catches his eye "Hmmm" Braken quietly watches a few individuals in the crowd with thought. Braken squeezes through the opening of the huge steel doors, entering the streets of Treasure Ship Row. Braken has left. Pesiro covers the area where his ears are located. "Alright I have heard and seen plenty. I am not sure I have ever seen such a shameless, talentless and rhythmically-challenged conglomerate of individuals. It is like watching a bunch of nerfs during mating season." The Sullust President stands abruptly to his feet and starts to leave the concert behind. Obviously, Pesiro has no stomach for this time of music. Tuil waves for the CorSec troopers to move forward and they clear a path for the VIP directly to the door out. The Jedi nods his head in the direction of Pesiro and then points at his earplugs while smiling. Lupus watches, laughing at the sudden appearance of boxors being thrown at Infanta. He makes a mental note to mention this at a later time. Though his attention is taken away as his thoughts stretch out and he feels the presence of more then one, strong with the force. But if Lazlo was here, there was bound to be others. Eyes move to Kalira, Amalfiel, and Tuil. A small amount of relief flows through his body at the sight of allies, and then Rem, ontop of a wookie. Daemyun detaches himself from the wall and along with the few other folks, makes his way toward the exit "I need fresh air." he says aloud, though he is no doubt drowned out by the concert. Daemyun squeezes through the opening of the huge steel doors, entering the streets of Treasure Ship Row. Daemyun has left. Once Braken steps up to excuse himself from the concert for the moment, Kalira continues staring towards the stage with an expression of mingled amusement and slight confusion at the type of .. music being exhibited. She's glancing around as Pesiro is moving towards the door she recognizes the Sullustan and lifts one hand to wave, a smile forming on her face that falters and she looks confused for a moment and glances around. Abruptly, the instrumentals die down to a soft, minimal drumbeat and a simple, spare rhythm track, and the girl starts singing sadly ... "Oh! Sometimes it feels like life's a speeder race Sometimes I know for me there is no place Sometimes I think I'm in a speeder race ..." And all of a sudden the synthtars come crashing in again, roaring up to fever pitch, as the girl belts, "But I'm a thrash girl lift machine!" Rem lets out a "Whee!" of excitement though the lifting process, and cheers loudly once on the wookie's shoulders. The new elevation puts her at about chest-level with the band's lead singer, to whom she blows a kiss. Far easier than throwing undergarments - if those pants even permit them. Amalfiel Renatalis stands meditatively, reflecting on the general lack of underwear. He seems at peace. Pesiro nods to the CorSec agents that free up some room for him to flee the concert. Unfortunately, the Sullust President is too focused on saving his poor ears and nose from the stimili of the concert, to notice the young doctor's waving in his direction. Afterall, lots of people are waving their hands around. Pesiro squeezes through the opening of the huge steel doors, entering the streets of Treasure Ship Row. Pesiro has left. Lazlo glances around the room, looking intently at as many people in the crowd as he possibly can. He recognizes a few present, but not the one he's searching for. "He's here," the green-robed man remarks quietly to Tuil before suddenly disappearing into the crowds and walking through them with purpose. Braken squeezes past the huge sliding doors and arrives inside the warehouse. Tuil watches Lazlo go and then stands a bit more ready at the doors leading out. He glances at his men and then surveys the concert to see where Windom and his fire team have gone off to. The Jedi pulls his own glow stick from his belt, though he does not ignite it. Braken looks to Kalira and then looks around for a moment as he listens to the music "Do you need a beverage or something to drink..I am getting thirsty?" He begins to move up from his seat "I could use one, yes," Kalira answers after rubbing at the back of her neck with one hand, brushes her fingertips against her temples and eases up from her chair to asks, "Is there a drink vendor in the building?" OOC Tuil says, "The bar next door. Go through the open doorway and watch out for the two Abyssins making out." OOC Kalira will avoid :) Braken looks to her and smiles "You forget that Aldog owns the Bantha, I was going to slip over there and grab a drink and try not to be seen by the staff or they will corner me with business...I will be right back..What you want?" The Rodian headbangs his blond shock as he thrashes away, the Bith bangs the drums with incredible force, the Twi'lek puffs his whistlebass, and the girl howls. Her smoky rasp descends abruptly into the next verse, as she sings: "Creepin' up your stairs I nearly trip You open up your window but I fall Climbing through your window, never through your door You always have to make me fall!" The front row of the crowd is waving deathsticks, waving lighters, cheering-- more underwear is being flung -- and young girls in nice white school girl uniforms, out very late and in the bad part of town against mama and papa's wishes, are staring up at Infanta all dreamy-eyed, wobbling back and forth with each shake of the singing girl's body. Lupus closes his eyes, moving to the most violent part of the moshpit, concentrating on himself he begins to join the mosh, flailing about, hitting and being hit by others. He tries his best to stay hidden, hoping the Jedi don't see him amongst the large amount of bodies. Amalfiel Renatalis smilingly puts his hand down the front of his robe. What he is taking out is anybody's guess, because he slips it quietly behind his back--but it's nothing obscene, because it's something detachable that -can- be slipped behind his back. "Bottle of water if that's handy, or something with a low alcohol count, I don't think alcohol will help the headache I'm getting," Kalira admits as she slips back into her seat and nods to Braken. "I'll make sure no one steals your seat." Braken nods "thank you" The Arcona begins making his way to the end of the seating line. "Excuse me..pardon me..sorry...Oooppss was that your toe, sorry about that...No I don't wish to go suck a Mynock's arse thank you.." Braken reaches the floor and then make his way through the fog to the backdoor of the bantha Perched atop her wookie, Rem bobs and weaves at least her upper body with the music. The effort unbalances her a time or two, but she manages to retain her seat with determination and continues on, as though nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Vires has found the plus side of holding a concert next to a bar. He re-enters the concerts visible crowd holding an armful of assorted alchohalics, which he probably didn't pay a credit for. He does his best to navigate through the masses without spilling a drop, notable athletics kicking in as he swerves, ducks, and occasionally jumps. Braken just about reaches to the entrance of the bar when he just nearly bumps into Vires "Oopps..almost knocked you over there...Ahh I see you got a nice stash of drinks there..you don't suppose you have a bottle water in there? it is for Kalira.." Braken doesn't seem to stop himself from asking the drunk a question that he would probably be better off asking a hutt to give him his twi'lek dancer. Brown eyes are narrowed upon the crowd once more. Lazlo folds his arms across his chest and furrows his brow as he comes to a halt near the mosh pit. The green-robed man heavily sighs and then turns around, moving back towards where Tuil stands. "Nevermind," Lazlo quietly says. Once more, the instrumentals quiet down. Again the minimal drumbeat the simple rhythm, again the sad chorus: "Sometimes it feels like life's a speeder race Sometimes I know for me there is no place Sometimes I think I'm in a speeder race ... But I'm a thrash girl lift machine!" A wave of cheers goes through those of the crowd sufficiently well-versed in the little-known song to know what's coming next, and a few schoolgirls swoon. One of them shrieks, "Infanta I love you!" and more underwear flies up onto the stage, this time frilly and pink, and the Rodian snatches it out of the air. Tuil catches sight of Lazlo... "Water?" Vires mutters confusedly. It had been a long time since he'd heard the word in that type of use. When not in the frozen form and being applied to his head. "what's she need that for at a concert?" Vires wonders outloud, taking turns drinking each of his bottles while balancing them all. Braken shrugs off handedly and offer a smile "Nevermind..should have known better...Just becareful on your way to your seat.." He turns and moves to the door but quickly adds "And watch out for people toes, they seem to not like it when you step on them" Braken disappears into the bantha.. Braken moves through the open doorway, leaving the warehouse for the back room of the cantina. Braken has left. Braken squeezes past the huge sliding doors and arrives inside the warehouse. The Wookiee on whose shoulder Rem sits pats the girl's leg with his furry paw and sways for them both. He keeps a firm arm around Rem's legs to make sure she doesn't slip off. At the girl's height, the side to side motion must be at least a foot or more back and forth. Braken opens the door quickly and sneaks his way past two abyssins kissing. A look of relief is seen on the Arcona's face as he actually made it in and out of the Bantha without the staff hounding him for stuff. He carries two waters and large drink for himself in a glass vial. He moves through the darkness back towards his seats. "Seat?" Vires was even further confused, but before he can inquire further his attention is drawn to the stage where the band performs. "hrhm.." The drunk murmers from behind a tilting bottle of booze. Soft brown eyes squint at Infanta Valentine skeptically. Kalira is watching the show on the stage with that same look on her face and she glances through the darkness in the hope that Braken has found drinkables and looks relieved when he returns. "Ooh thank you," she says softly, a brief smile forming on her face. The thrash girl lift machine leans forward, bangs falling into her eyes, and begins to sing with a quiet intensity that might terrify those in the audience who don't swoon. More underwear and some brassieres strike her and fall to the stage as she sings. "Some people just can't finish up the race," she sings, one hand out to one side, nails outstretched, fingers weaving. "The rest are gonna finish in last place! / But this girl's gotta win, / I'm opening the thrusters, / Undampening the boosters, / Cheating just a bit just for the prize --" Her hand leaps back to the synthtar on the neckstrap from her neck and a sizzling series of chords scorch the warehouse. "'Cause I'm a thrash girl lift machine!" Sudden, crashing silence. FORCE: You experience a curious feeling and receive a vision: The top knotted, brown robed man at the back of the warehouse watching Infanta intently.. You think of Tuil ... Braken looks to Kalira and nods while taking a sip of his drink. He watches the thrash girl do her thing and seems to be getting into her rocking it hard.... Kalira takes a sip from the bottle of water, murmurs something to Braken then shakes her head slightly. Tuil turns away from watchin Infanta as he again scans the crowd, looking for Lazlo to check his progress. Windom is nowhere to be found, though his men have returned and Tuil's full squad is present. With the riot police around, him, the Jedi looks not quite so alone, though he himself has not ever looked as if he feels alone. The Force is with him. Lazlo's eyes close for a moment before they slowly reopen as exhales quietly. A wayward glance is paid to Tuil briefly, finally accompanied by a nod. "He's still here. I still feel him -- but he's obscured. Hidden. Elusive," he says quietly. "He has received training from someone, I suspect." The green-robed padawan narrows his eyes once more, staring into the crowd. "Where are you..." he quietly says to himself as he walks into the crowd once more. Braken offers a shrug the Kalira and whispers quietly back... A wayward eye scans back quickly, but Lupus doens't bother with that anymore. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes, and pulled down on the hood over his head. He was merely making sure he couldn't be seen. He shuffled, quickly and sideways over to a larger man in the crowd, using him as a visual shield. Cheers. Wild and deafening. Rem joins in, though her voice is lost quickly over the "Rrrawww!"s of the wookiee under her as he roars in approval. At least there's one paw on her leg keeping her in place. Kalira smiles faintly and shakes her head ever so slightly, taking another drink from her bottle of water and waits for the swell of the cheering to subside before she whisper-shouts her next remark to Braken. "Thank you! Thank you!" Infanta shouts, pumping her fist in the air. "Yes! Thank you! To all you thrash girls out there, just trying to keep yourselves sane in this crazy galaxy, keep thrashing! Things'll get better!" A darksome look is afforded Tuil, and she calls out, "Now the next song should be a bit more familiar. It's called 'Rose'. And it's about--ah, what the hell. Guys, just play the damn song." The band strikes up a cocky, strumming, rocking tune. Braken laughs with Kalira after her last statement. The arcona says in his accented basic "Well this definately not that...those type of functions are more held on coruscant or alderaan, from what I am told..maybe we can change up the pace and head to one of those in the future" Braken takes a drink of his liquour. Completely lost, and nearly out of drinks already. Vires muscles through the crowds uncertain of which way was forward or back. Or even up and down, really. With all the different races and sizes. "Ey." The drunk mutters to what he thinks a fair woman all by herself. "You know what band's up there?" He further inquires the woman, or, Amalfiel. Kalira chuckles again then turns back to watch as the band strikes up a new tune, "It's a change of pace, that's for sure." Tuil waits for Infanta to start singing, solemn concern written upon his face. Lazlo sighs heavily and begins heading back towards Tuil Lindo. "Seifer Wolf is here. I know his presence -- I've studied it. I could pick him out of a crowd with my eyes closed by now. But it seems he's received some kind of training, too," he says quietly. "He's shrouding himself -- concealed by the Dark Side. Probably in a disguise on top of it." The padawan sighs quietly and folds his arms across his chest. "You know, this does not bode well for me. Without Master Yoda -- and with Frrash gone, I've been left without a teacher. I was going to ask the Council to send me on my trials," he says quietly. Braken looks over to Kalira.."Hmmm you know what I saw Vires on his way in, but I think he might be lost. I am going to check out where he is..hopefully he is not passed out somewhere." He stands up and makes his way to the ground floor from the seat and begins his scan for Vires. "When I was darkness at that time," Infanta sings, "My lips are trembling and I cry in the corner of the room, The more I struggle, the more this wound pierces The broken promises hurt me ..." A drumbeat--thump! Amalfiel bats his eyelashes at Vires, looking the drunkard over with speculative eyes. "My, aren't you a tremendous creature?" he says. "Surely you've heard of Infanta Valentine and the Exploding Stars before." "Nope." Vires dismisses bluntly. He hands his empty bottle off to someone in the crowd, who also pass it on, and on, and on. "Names Jason Vires." He introduces himself to the 'woman', "Beat up a vicious snidd beast earlier today. What do you say you be my escort tonight?" The drunk grumbles, half-wasted at best. He no doubt was convinced of Amalfiels womanhood, and thus bragging his great achievements. A flying bit of underwear hits an Abyssin in the back of the head instead of flying over his head and he turns back to look at a Quarren with angry eyes. This is followed with a bit of pushing and shoving down in front of the stage before a huge Wookiee separates the two. The faint sound of her comlink sounding off draws Kalira's attention and she hastily fishes it out of one pocket and glances at it, holds it against her ear, then shakes her head, speaking into it in reply. She tucks her bottle against her side and is rising from her seat, "I have to go," she says to Braken and makes a rush for the door a few seconds later. Kalira moves through the open doorway, leaving the warehouse for the back room of the cantina. Kalira has left. "It'd be a pleasure," Amalfiel says with a tranquil smile. If he is amused, he keeps it well-hidden--but his mismatched eyes are glittering, and his slender fingers twitch, with what could be amusement. Something hits Rem on the back of the head. Something pink, lacy.. and four-cupped? She whirls her head around trying to find the culprit, but it's all just a big mass of dancing bodies. She does spot a few CorSec officers, those suckers on duty, illuminated by their hololamps, and waves to them from her perch. The girl Infanta has a desperate look on her face now, she clutches the microphone, she throws her hair back, she sings, "Nobody can save me There is just one God It seems like my love stops and tears me ..." The drumbeat rolls to a crescendo and she belts the chorus: "I need your love! I'm a broken rose! The sadness falls down is your song With nowhere to go my lonely life I need your love! I'm a broken rose ... O baby help me from frozen pain With your smile, your eyes, Sing me just for me!" It takes Vires a few seconds to register someone agreeing to be around him. "Great!" He says, "Cmon, let's go upfront and I'll hit one of those big furry bastards for you." And with that, he attempts to link his arm around Amalfiels and move with him to the heart of the crowd. Where the big wookiees were, and then the fun could really start. Braken walks through the crowd looking for Vires. The arcona is passing behind a group Abyssin's, the place is dark, crowded and most are inuberated by now..Braken continue to wonder though and begins to reach where a group of wookiee groupies are...It is almost a lost cause trying to find Vires in all of this.. Tuil watches Lazlo as he nears and then he leans over to the apprentice and says over the noise of the crowd, "If he is hidden, we will not find him in here. In any case, a confrontation in such a confined space would not be prudent. Let us be mindful and keep watch." With a faint smile Amalfiel allows his arm to be taken and follows the man Wookiee-ward. It takes less than six pounds of pressure to break a human elbow, a fact which may have some relevance given the way Amalfiel's other white hand drifts submissively behind Vires' elbow. Mad, howling fans sing, "Infanta for life! Infanta forever! Infanta forever! Infanta for life!" "Be my Valentine Infanta!" "Infanta, I've got your face tattooed on my chest!" "Infanta! Look!" This last is a woman ripping open her top to flash Infanta a gorgeous sight. But the young girl is lost in her song. Tuil obviously doesn't have the angle for such a sight, but if he did, he'd close his eyes to avoid the scandal. All Coruscanti boys are good boys... The crowd is rocking and starting to get roudy...Braken pauses for a moment behind the wookiees. He turn left then right then looks the otherway and as he stands with his back to the Wookiee he raises his hand up looking outward into the crowd...Braken eyes seem to focus and start noticing Vires approaching when... Suddenly one of the wookiees steps back and hits Braken hard in the back causing him to stumple forward and just nearly knocking him to the ground. Braken turns areound and yells "Hey watch it..furball" The wookiee eyes the Arcona in anger and begins yelling out profanities at the Arcona and for those who speak wookiee..it was not pretty..... Braken eyes widen to the words and strikes at the wookiee. COMBAT: Braken lashes out at Hardcore Wookiee Groupies with his fists! COMBAT: Hardcore Wookiee Groupies dodges Braken's attack. COMBAT: Hardcore Wookiee Groupies attack Braken with their Hunting Spears! OOC Fenrir O.o COMBAT: Braken tries to dodge, but Hardcore Wookiee Groupies's Hunting Spear hits and moderately wounds Braken. OOC Tuil says, "Hardcore Wookiees carry hardcore spears." OOC Infanta Valentine lol OOC Fenrir says, "He's wearing armor anyway. He's only weathered." OOC Braken says, "Well he called me the son of a motherless nerf hearder and such" Lazlo nods to Tuil. "Yes, it would be a bad idea to confront him. I just want to make sure he doesn't...do anything," he says softly. Soon, brown eyes fall upon the brawl among the Wookiees and Braken. The man in green robes sighs quietly and begins to rapidly walk towards the confrontation. "Come on, come on," he says as he raises his voice to compete with the crowd and music. "Look, let's not have any trouble." He pays a long glance to the Wookiees and Braken. Making his way through the crowd with his 'guest', Vires reaches the rough patch of the party where various wookiees rave and dance. Upon seeing Braken in a fight he nudges Amalfiel lightly, and gives him/her a smirk. As if to say, 'Watch this.' Before he speaks up to one of the larger Wookiees, unaware of Lazlo at the moment. "Hey, space off Fur-face, or you'll be a carpet on my wall." The man unhooks with Amalfiel and takes a furious uppercut at one of the 'fur-faces'. COMBAT: Vires lashes out at Hardcore Wookiee Groupies with his fists! COMBAT: Hardcore Wookiee Groupies tries to dodge, but Vires hits and kills one of them. COMBAT: Hardcore Wookiee Groupies attack Vires with their Hunting Spears! COMBAT: Vires dodges Hardcore Wookiee Groupies's attack. OOC Braken smiles "I wanna need your love!" cries Infanta, her eyes closed. "I'm a broken rose! I wanna need your love!" Combat erupts before her, but she only leaps up on a stone outcrop and shouts out, "When you are with me at that time, I chase after your shadow! I ran through it barefoot; stop me!" -- She points her hands, "No, stop you!" Then sings again, "Kiss me tenderly, gently! Nobody can save me, Like a frozen rose, I wanna sleep gently through my tears ..." The drums roar like thunder, building up, with a flurry of synthtar, to another explosive chorus, as the band amps up the sound to a deafening boom so as to drown out the sounds of combat. "CUT THAT OUT, BOYS!" Infanta howls as the music climbs toward its bursting crescendo. "I WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE! I WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE! I WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE!" OOC Tuil swoons. OOC Fenrir laughs OOC Vires needs to get a VIP ticket! Braken takes a shot that drops his a couple feet back from the wookiee. The arcona wipes the blood that draws on the side of his lip. Braken is about to step back to the wookiee and take the fight further..Vires comes out of nowhere and takes the wookiee down and drops his on his arse. Braken turn ot Vires and says "Awww..My friend..Your timing is almost as impressive as the amount of alcohol you consume" He pats the human on the back in gratitude.. Amalfiel takes down his hood, flips his hair with an elaborate yawn, and watches Vires make an impressive specimen of himself. "My father is near," he murmurs to himself. "Love wells up inside me." Lazlo is ignored, apparently. Uh-oh! Angry wookiees means more angry wookies. Rem's ride lets out a loud holler and charges into the Wookiee melee, the woman still on his shoulders. She manages a yelp of surprise and clings on. "Bantha balls! It don't be needin' te come te this. Can't we just settle down?" she wails. Tuil starts to lead his ten men into the crowd as he sees a Wookiee fall and then not get back up. The glow stick taken from his belt earlier is held at the ready but still goes unignited. He pushes forward towards the apprentice and the fight beyond. Braken looks over to Lazlo and says "It seems it is alright, there friend..just a minor disagreement.." Vires shoots Braken a sideways thumbs up, and a grin. Turning to Lazlo and now his approaching Master. "Didn't mean no trouble. Sorry bout that." He apologizes, suddenly humble, as he notes the Jedi. Though he turns back to Amalfiel and flashes him/her a broad grin. "Your dad, huh?" He didn't really know what to say to that. He wasn't good with fathers. Maybe he could hit another Wookiee? "The damn droids!" Infanta rages as chaos seems about to erupt! "The damn droids!" she shouts again, and lifts her expensive synthtar above her head, hurling it into the crowd, where it smashes into a protocol droid in a flash of sparks and smoke. "I saaaaayy!" the droid shrieks, before its circuits overload in a burst of smoke and a flash of light. "DROIDS!" Infanta howls, backs up, runs forward, and leaps into a gaggle of schoolgirls in white, who catch her and pass her backward, cooing gleefully. Infanta's underwear is showing and the Corellian schoolgirls are getting an eyeful, but those who aren't Corellian schoolgirls are just going to have to wonder. OOC Vires says, "I do. .. Wonder." "No trouble?" Lazlo says softly, extending a scarred had to point to the dead Wookiee. "Tell that to this man's family." The man in green folds his arms across his chest, furrowing his brow at Braken and Vires. "I know you had an apparent success on Gamor today, but that's over." Tuil arrives with his ten men and looks to Lazlo for an explanation. "Apprentice, what is going on here?" He glances over just in time to see Infanta jump into the schoolgirls and he frowns at just might erupt because of /that/. "Oh, apparently just a 'little disagreement,'" Lazlo says with a frown and a certain amount of sarcasm in his voice, eyeing Vires and Braken. Braken looks to Lazlo with a questioning stare while his stands next to Vires and then arcona says more to Tuil when he approaches "Officer there no worry here, friend. Me and my gladiator friend here are heading to the strip club for some entertainment...We will be seeing ya" He looks to Vires and says "Let me buy you a drink. or two Braken turns to walk toward the Bloated bantha with Vires. The Wookiee holding Rem seems to calm with the appearance of two Jedi. He turns then slowly and pats Rem as if apologizing for his erratic moves and then he turns back to allow the girl to see better what Infanta is doing as the singer surfs the crowd. "Hold on." Vires sais to his friend, too drunk to just walk away without defending his reputation. "He's alright, look. He's only bruised." Vires tries, motioning to the clearly dead stiff as a board wookiee. An impressive hit. One that could put him in alot of trouble. "He started it anyway, I was just with dollface here." The drunken fighter gestures back to Amalfiel proudly. Fenrir has left. Tuil looks down at the dead Wookiee and then Braken trying to escape and he waves for half his squad to go round up the Arcona. The Jedi glances over at Lazlo, but then he turns suddenly to get a better look at Amalfiel in the dark of the warehouse... "/You!/" Infanta Valentine is lowered to the ground by a helpful schoolgirl, and loaded down with gifts and knick-knacks. They seem intent on buying her a drink in the establishment next door, and she seems willing to comply. The other band members are calmly breaking down their equipment. "That was us," says the Rodian. "Come again." "General!" Rem wails. She thanks her ride, and slips off to join the other CorSec officers. "Warrlarb says 'e killed Rrrawral." Pointing accusingly at Vires. "Ye bastard!" Braken looks to Tuil and eyes him quietly as the men seem to come around him. He simply turns and steps up in front of Tuil saying "Excuse me there officer, but there is a little bit of the law that I am familar with...This wookiee began attacking us and my friend here was responding in self defence..If you take me or him in..then I will will request for Aldog and his legal team to address this manner personally..is this something you want to get to that level over an act of self defense?" Vires was too drunk to be worried, or wonder how everyone seemed to know each other. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly at Rem, "You can call me Jason." He offers. His attention shifting to the Jedi, Amalfiel, Braken. "Yeah.. Self-Defense, is what it was. ...eh.. I was just looking after my friends here." "I saw the entire thing -- he bumped into you," Lazlo remarks dryly towards Braken. Still, it wasn't Braken who killed one. As Tuil becomes distracted by the odd-looking mannequin-thing, Lazlo sighs heavily and looks to Vires. "That Wookiee is dead because he bumped into your friend," he says with a frown. A glance is paid towards Tuil's officers moving closer... Tuil smirks and shakes his head. "This is the second time I have dealt with someone who has killed another and then claimed self defense. Self defense is not justification for killing another being unless the use of force equals the threat. A pushing match in the middle of a darkened concert is not something that warrants the death of one party." For the moment, Amalfiel is forgotten as he nods at Lazlo and then notices Rem. "Both these beings will be held in custody until there can be an official inquest by a Corellian judge." "Pardon," Amalfiel says sweetly to Vires, "My dear, I just remembered I left my clutch in the bar." He ducks back behind Vires and in between a pair of Nikto. Infanta Valentine, flirting with schoolgirls, disappears into the bar. Category:March 2008 RP Logs